


One Small Change

by KairiasYami2



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Idea - Freeform, i can’t write this so hopefully someone else can, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25159177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KairiasYami2/pseuds/KairiasYami2
Summary: They say one beat of a butterfly’s wings can cause a hurricane on the other side of the world.(Basically I have an idea but can’t write for the Star Wars universe so I’m hoping someone else will take up the challenge. If you’re intrigued please read my idea and let me know if/when you post something!)
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 2





	One Small Change

**Author's Note:**

> So I had an idea for a Star Wars fanfiction and I really want to read it, but I have no confidence in my ability to write it to any soft of satisfying level, so I thought I’d post this! It’s basically all my thoughts on this idea, so someone can read this and be inspired to write the fic I’d love to read. If you do take up this prompt please let me know so I can read your fic!!

Star Wars canon divergence fix-it(?)

Must haves:

—1) when order 66 went down, Obi-Wan was one of the first to be betrayed (even if only by seconds) and he hit his head (or something) so when all his fellow Jedi (aka his family because I’m all for familial type Jedi who are flawed but well-intentioned) die he gets hit with this huge sense of death and grief and pain and such. Due to his head injury, he can’t block all this out, and so feels all that pain and such. Big oof. Bonus points if he’s hurt beyond that, because we want comfort but first we need the hurt, or else it isn’t hurt/comfort. He somehow still survives and heads to Coruscant. 

—2) when Darth Anakin goes to murder all the Jedi, for whatever reason he decides to wear a mask. Additionally, there is never any reference to Darth Vader=Anakin Skywalker, so no one is able to figure it out since there is no video evidence or anything. (Because we love the idea of Anakin trying to hide something this big and horrible but we all know it’s gonna come out in the end. More chances for hurt followed by comfort!)

After that it can go however the author wants, though I do have an idea of how I’d prefer it (though these aren’t rules and rather more what I wish I could write).

My preference:

—Obi-Wan, devastated, injured, and unaware that his former padawan is now a sith, goes to Padme looking for Anakin because he’s lost everyone else and he has to know that the person/people he cares for most in this world is okay. (It is up to the author whether or not they want to make this an Ani/Obi or Ani/Obi/Padme fic, or if it’s just platonic/familial love that Obi-Wan feels.) Obi-Wan, of course, knows that Padme and Anakin are together, though he wasn’t aware they are married. 

—After mumbling about how terrible everything is and that he’s worried about Anakin, Obi-Wan passes out (blood loss, stress, massive force exhaustion, all of the above, take your pick as to why). Padme, worried about him but aware that Jedi are now considered traitors so she can’t take him to a hospital (and having just found out that the Jedi Temple was destroyed) decides to head to Mustafar to meet with Anakin as in canon, but this time knowing Obi-Wan is there. 

—Padme and Anakin meet up, do their talk and such, but Padme manages to get Ani to listen just long enough that he doesn’t choke her into early labor and instead he realizes the dark side is ruining his life and relationships and so he turns back good. (Up to the author as to how Ani is convinced. When I was imagining this I kinda pictured some kind of dark side mind/memory reading ability that Anakin uses on Padme, which lets him see how much Obi cares for him, but also hurts her enough that he’s horrified at the effects of the dark side and so he turns away from it. You can do whatever you want though!!)

—They go off somewhere so Obi can heal, and Padme gives birth. (Either Kamino or Alderaan maybe? Your choice, could be anywhere.)

—You can make this as long or as short as you want, so you decide if you want to include the Rebellion and such, or if you want Anakin to be like “fuck this shit lets just kill Palpatine now” and since Palpatine doesn’t realize he’s been betrayed, it somehow works out or something

—Eventually Palpatine is defeated, though during that fight maybe Palpatine reveals that Anakin was Darth Vader for just long enough to commit genocide, which of course causes angst. 

—If you want you can include aftermath, and solving the clone chip problem, and even some of the twins growing up? Who knows!

Honestly I just want that beginning stuff, after that you can choose what to do. 

Please let me know if you’re going to write a fic inspired by this, even if only loosely! I’d love to read them!! Also, if there are any fics like this that already exist that you guys recommend, please also let me know about them, I’d love to read those as well!


End file.
